Finding Dyno
Finding Dennis is a 2004 Finnish American comedy animated film. Finding Dennis marks the return to hand-drawn animation from the revered team of Andrew Stanton and Davis Doi, with music by Academy Award®-winning composer Gregor Narholz and Thomas Newman version of the Pixar movie "Finding Nemo". In the Brazilian version the protagonists of the film are voiced by Tom Cavalcante and Claudia Jimenez (the same voice actors from Horton Hears a Who! and Ice Age). Plot summary When the divers catch Dennis, a mischievous young staff unexpectedly, his father Fred is forced to embark on an exciting rescue adventure. Along the way, he meets Elsa, a very fun snow queen who will help him deal with werewolves, wolves and more. Voice cast Cast (In alphabetical order) * Fred Jones - Albert Brooks * Dennis Jones - Alexander Gould * Ruffo (at the end of the film) - Lee Tockar * Elsa - Ellen DeGeneres * Batman - Adam West * Papyrus - Gary Beach * Sans - Fred Applegate * Obelix - Brad Garrett * Daisy Wade - Allison Janney * Johnny Bravo - Jeff Bennett * Megara - Vicki Lewis * Belle - Susan Egan * Boss Baby - Alec Baldwin * Balthazar Werewolf - Barry Humphries * Kronk - Eric Bana * Clayton - Bruce Spence * White Pantera - Eric Bauza * El Tigre - Alanna Ubach * Rex - Bob Peterson * Sharptooth - Dee Bradley Baker * The Hench Little Pigs - Shia LaBeouf * Monstro - Dee Bradley Baker * Daphne Blake - Elizabeth Perkins * King Dice - Bill Hunter * Darla Dimple - Ashley Peldon * Foghorn Leghorn - Jeff Bergman * T.J. Detweiler - Andrew Lawrence * Riley Andersen - Kathy Gibson * Mikey Blumberg - Jason Davis * Phantasm - Stacy Keach * Minions - Pierre Coffin Additional Voices *Bob Bergen - Doogal *Katherine Ringgold - Kayley *Laraine Newman - Hench Little Pig #1 *Mickie McGowan - Barbara Gordon / Batgirl *Daryl Sabara - Superhero Kid #1 *Evan Sabara - Superhero Kid #2 *James S. Baker - Guy who can surfing *Danny Mann - Little Kid *Sherry Lynn - Big Guy *Jane Carr - Boy's Mom *Sarah Michelle Gellar - Cala Maria *Paul Eiding - Great Guy *Alec Medlock - Sword Guy *Marc John Jeffries - Garold *Laura Marano - Superhero Kid #3 *Vanessa Marano - Supehero Kid #4 *Rodger Bumpass - Hench Little Pig #2 *Wally Wingert - Hench Little Pig #3 *Scarlett Johansson - Sister #1 who can surfing *Arleen Sorkin - Sister #2 who can fly, Lilo Pelekai *Jeff Bergman - Big Bad Wolf *Melissa Rauch - Harley Quinn Puppeteers * Big Bird - Caroll Spinney * Ernie, Kermit - Steve Whitmire * Miss Piggy - Eric Jacobson * The Pirates - Dave Goelz, Eric Jacobson, Steve Whitmire, Caroll Spinney, Bill Barretta, Jerry Nelson, Carlos Alazraqui, Kevin Clash, Zeb Wells, Carlo Bonomi, David Rudman, John DiMaggio, Zeb Wells * Usher - Eric Jacobson Álamo (2004) * Fred Jones: Tom Cavalcante * Elsa: Cláudia Jimenez * Dennis Jones: Orlando Viggiani * Batman: Sérgio Moreno * Obelix: Wellington Muniz * Margarida Wade (Daisy Wade): Priscila Franco * Papyrus: Marcos Tumura * Sans: Daniel Boaventura * Johnny Bravo: Marco Antônio Abreu * Megara: Raquel Marinho * Bela (Belle): Kiara Sasso * Poderoso Chefinho ''(Boss Baby): ''Affonso Amajones * Frangolino ''(Foghorn Leghorn): ''Leonardo Camillo * Minions: Nelson Batista, Wendel Bezerra and Marco Antônio Abreu * Pantera Branca ''(White Pantera): ''Márcio Garcia * El Tigre: Júlia Castro * Rex: Armando Tiraboschi * Balthazar Werewolf: Saulo Vasconcellos * Kronk: Rodrigo Lombardi * Clayton: Fábio Moura * TJ: Úrsula Bezerra * Riley: Tânia Gaidarji * Mikey: Sérgio Cavalcanti * Doutor King Dice (Doctor King Dice): Luiz Antônio Lobue * Darla: Marli Bortoletto * Daphne: Tatiane Keplmair * Brazilian version: Álamo -sp * Media: Cinema / DVD / VHS / Pay television (SBT) / Television * Director dubbing: Wendel Bezerra * Announcer: Gilberto Rocha Júnior Additional Voices: * Alfredo Rollo * Carlos Campanile * Emerson Camargo * Felipe Tavolaro * Vagner Fagundes * Luis Laffey * Jorge Barcellos * Luiz Carlos de Moraes * Marli Bortoletto * Marco Antônio Abreu * Márcio Garcia * Lina Rossana * Wendel Bezerra * Angélica Santos * Sabrina Sato Unidub (2015) * Fred Jones: Leandro Hassum * Elsa: Cláudia Jimenez * Dennis Jones: Orlando Viggiani * Batman: Sérgio Moreno * Obelix: Wellington Muniz * Margarida Wade (Daisy Wade): Fernanda Bullara * Papyrus: Marcos Tumura * Sans: Daniel Boaventura * Johnny Bravo: Marco Antônio Abreu * Megara: Raquel Marinho * Bela ''(Belle): ''Kiara Sasso * Poderoso Chefinho ''(Boss Baby): ''Affonso Amajones * Frangolino (Foghorn Leghorn): Leonardo Camillo * Minions: Nelson Batista, Wendel Bezerra and Marco Antônio Abreu * Pantera Branca ''(White Pantera): ''Márcio Garcia * El Tigre: Júlia Castro * Rex: Armando Tiraboschi * Balthazar Werewolf: Saulo Vasconcellos * Kronk: Rodrigo Lombardi * Clayton: Fábio Moura * TJ: Úrsula Bezerra * Riley: Isabella Guarnieri * Mikey: Sérgio Cavalcanti * Doutor King Dice (Doctor King Dice): Luiz Antônio Lobue * Darla: Marli Bortoletto * Daphne: Tatiane Keplmair * Brazilian version: Unidub- sp * Media: DVD / Pay television (Rede Globo) / Television / Blu-ray 3D / Blu-ray / Netflix * Director dubbing: Wendel Bezerra * Announcer: Tom Cavalcante Additional Voices: * Alfredo Rollo * Carlos Campanile * Emerson Camargo * Felipe Tavolaro * Vagner Fagundes * Luis Laffey * Jorge Barcellos * Luiz Carlos de Moraes * Marli Bortoletto * Marco Antônio Abreu * Márcio Garcia * Lina Rossana * Wendel Bezerra * Angélica Santos * Sabrina Sato Mexican Spanish dubbing * Announcer: Rubén Antonio Pérez * Media:'' Cinema / DVD / Pay television () ''/ Television ''(Nickelodeon LA) / VHS / Blu-ray 3D / Blu-ray'' * Frederick Jones ''(Fred Jones): ''Luis Alfonso Padilla * Elsa: Patricia Palestino * Daniel Herman Jones ''(Dennis Jones): ''Guillermo Aponte Mille * Batman: Framk Maneiro * Obelix: Antonio Delli * Margarita Wade (Daisy Wade): Marcela Páez * Papiro ''(Papyrus): ''Renzo Jiménez * Sans: Mario Sauret * Johnny Bravo: Raúl Anaya * Megara: Claudia Garzón * Bella ''(Belle): ''Diana Santos * El jefe bebé ''(Boss Baby): ''José Méndez * Gallo Claudio ''(Foghorn Leghorn): ''David Silva * Minions: Raúl Aldana * White Pantera: Gustavo Carrillo * El Tigre: Alfredo Leal * Rex: Jaime López * Gran hombre lobo cementerio (Balthazar Werewolf): Sebastián Llapur * Kronk: Mario Filio * Clayton: Esteban Silva * TJ: Alejandro Orozco * Riley: Anaís Portillo * Mikey: César Iván Filio * El dentista rey dados (Doctor King Dice): Humberto Vélez * Darla: Jessica Ángeles * Daphne: Yolanda Vidal Production Songs *Rex's Song - Let's Name the Species by Bob Peterson *The Desert - "Just Keep Swimming" by Ellen DeGeneres *The Minions' Introduction - Just Keep Swimming *Off Ramp - Go With The Flow *When Odette Separates from Fred - Hallelujah *Song at The End Credits - "Somewhere Beyond the Sea" by Robbie Williams *Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Sea") Part 1 - Mega Move *Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Sea") Part 2 - Just a Kid *Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Sea") Part 3 - Ninja Man Music #Opening #The Phantasm #Baby Dennis / Finding Dennis Theme Song #First Day #Journey To School #Joke / Rex #To Drop Off / Rex's Song #Drop Off Reveal #Boat / Hate You #Out To Sea / Divers #Lost #Elsa / Boat #Meet Balthazar Bratt #Werewolf Meeting #Werewolf Chase #Dennis on the Prison #Bubbles #Darla Dimple / Stuck / Batman #Sharptooth Chase #Minions / Just Keep Swimming #Trench / Squeaker #Alley Dogs #Fred to the Rescue / Save the Day #Filter Attempt #Superhero Drive #News Travel #Pround / Stops Filter #Darla / Filth / Offramp #Go With The Flow #Lost In Fog #Swallowed / Scum #Monstro #Sydney Harbour #Net For Dennis & Ruffo #Henchmen Little Pigs #Henchmen Chase #Office Frenzy #Alley Snails / Dennis, Ruffo & Elsa #Odette Remembers #Fishing Ground / Elsa Trapped #Swim Down #Dennis Hurt #Ending International release *November 19, 2004 (Canada) *December 3, 2004 (Mexico) *December 16, 2004 (Chile) *December 23, 2004 (Switzerland and Germany) *December 25, 2004 (Brazil and Venezuela) *January 1, 2005 (Colombia) *January 6, 2005 (Argentina, Australia, and New Zealand) *January 7, 2005 (Panama) *January 13, 2005 (Peru) *January 28, 2005 (Spain) *February 2, 2005 (Belgium) *February 3, 2005 (Netherlands) *February 9, 2005 (France) *February 11, 2005 (UK and Ireland) *February 16, 2005 (UAE) *February 18, 2005 (Norway) *March 11, 2005 (Austria) *March 16, 2005 (Kuwait) *March 17, 2005 (Czech Republic, Austria, and Singapore) *March 31, 2005 (Georgia, Middle East) *April 6, 2005 (Philippines) *April 8, 2005 (Iceland and South Africa) *April 14, 2005 (Israel) *April 16, 2005 (Indonesia) *May 13, 2005 (Turkey) *June 10, 2005 (Denmark) *June 26, 2005 (Sweden) *July 8, 2005 (Finland) *August 2, 2005 (Hungary) *September 15, 2005 (Greece) *September 23, 2005 (Italy) *September 30, 2005 (South Korea) *April 22, 2006 (Japan) *June 20, 2013 (Albania) Contents Opening to Finding Dennis 2005 DVD (2006 Re-Print) # Language Ratio # Paramount DVD Logo # The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Preview # Barnyard Preview # Princess Run Preview # The Bird Bully Preview # El Tigre: The Many Adventures of Manny Rivera: The Complete 1th Season Preview # Warning Screen # DVD Menu # Rated PG MPAA Screen # "This Film Has Been Modified..." # Paramount Pictures Logo # 20th Century Fox Logo # Nickelodeon Movies Logo (Finding Dennis Variant) Opening to Finding Dennis 2013 DVD (2014 Re-Print) # Language Ratio # Paramount DVD Logo # It's a SpongeBob Christmas Preview # El Tigre: The Many Adventures of Manny Rivera Preview # SpongeBob vs. The Big One Preview # Warning Screen # DVD Menu # Rated PG MPAA Screen # "This Film Has Been Modified..." # Paramount Pictures Logo # 20th Century Fox Logo # Nickelodeon Movies Logo (Finding Dennis Variant) Chapters (Happy New Year 2018): * "Finding Dennis" Part 1 - New Parents * "Finding Dennis" Part 2 - A Terrible Fate * "Finding Dennis" Part 3 - First Day of School * "Finding Dennis" Part 4 - Field Trip * "Finding Dennis" Part 5 - The Drop Off/Argument * "Finding Dennis" Part 6 - Dennis gets Captured! * "Finding Dennis" Part 7 - Fred Meets Elsa * "Finding Dennis" Part 8 - Meeting Balthazar Werewolf, Kronk and Clayton * "Finding Dennis" Part 9 - "Character Are Friends, Not Food" * "Finding Dennis" Part 10 - The Prison Gang * "Finding Dennis" Part 11 - The Desert * "Finding Dennis" Part 12 - Sharptooth Attacks * "Finding Dennis" Part 13 - Dennis' Initiation * "Finding Dennis" Part 14 - Minions Impressions * "Finding Dennis" Part 15 - The Grey Wolves * "Finding Dennis" Part 16 - The Filter * "Finding Dennis" Part 17 - Superheroes! * "Finding Dennis" Part 18 - The Good News * "Finding Dennis" Part 19 - Off Ramp ("Go With The Flow") * "Finding Dennis" Part 20 - Elsa Speaks Monstro * "Finding Dennis" Part 21 - Algae * "Finding Dennis" Part 22 - Inside the Monstro/Reaching the City * "Finding Dennis" Part 23 - The Airscum * "Finding Dennis" Part 24 - Hench Little Pigs * "Finding Dennis" Part 25 - Darla! * "Finding Dennis" Part 26 - Goodbye Elsa ("Hallelujah") * "Finding Dennis" Part 27 - Dennis and Elsa * "Finding Dennis" Part 28 - Fishing Net * "Finding Dennis" Part 29 - Reunion * "Finding Dennis" Part 30 - Back in the Suburbs * "Finding Dennis" Part 31 - Prison Escape/End Credits Category:2004 Animated Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Rated PG Category:Rated PG-13 Category:2005 DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:Academy Award for Best Animated Feature Category:20th Century Fox Movies Category:20th Century Fox Films Category:3D re-release Category:American 3D films Category:American animated film Category:2000s American animated films Category:3D films Category:3D Movies Category:Movies Category:Animated Films Category:Animated Movies Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:A. Film Production A/S Category:O Entertainment Category:Contents Category:2013 DVD Category:Omation Animation Studio Category:YouTube Category:Now Playing Movies